


Release

by allthetrek



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: After Mikoshi, V stays with River as she works through the trauma of everything that happened. V can't sleep, and River helps by listening and then smut.*SPOILER WARNING, possible end-game spoilers**WARNING smut/explicit**River Ward x reader as female V*
Relationships: River Ward/You, V/River Ward
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Release

It had been almost three days since Mikoshi. Since Alt had separated Johnny’s engram from your neural net, releasing him into cyberspace and allowing you to, possibly, continue on with your life. That life though, was forever changed…

You lay beside River in his bed, the amber glow of the trailer park lights streaking through the gaps in the metal slats on the window, making the violet beads on his dreamcatcher glitter in the relative darkness. You wondered what time it was… You still couldn’t get to sleep. Every time you managed to doze off, your dreams were a jarring composition of Johnny, Jackie, and everything else that haunted you, all in vivid detail, as though you were reliving it all, over and over…

You squeezed your eyes shut, not to sleep, but to try to force out the images creeping again into your mind… “Stop it… Stop thinking about it…”, you said internally, taking a deep breath, trying to ease the familiar tightness and anxiety creeping across your chest, and the pit that never seemed to leave your stomach.

River was the only thing holding you together right now. Only because you let him. So much of you wanted to push him away, fearful of being a burden, of being vulnerable, but you knew he wouldn’t let you do that. He had insisted that you come stay with him, once it seemed you weren’t being hunted by Arasaka. They were still searching for the culprits of the raid on ‘Saka Tower, but your netrunner skills had once again worked their magic, protecting your identity and erasing all digital traces of your presence there.

So here you were, keeping a low profile as your stayed with River, Joss, and the kids, who were only told that you needed a break after “fighting some bad guys”. You looked beat up as hell, bruises on your face, neck, torso, limbs… You nose still bled on and off, but the pain was getting better each day as your body returned to homeostasis. That was all just the physical toll, though… Mentally, you felt like you’d been broken into a million pieces, and you had no idea where to start picking them up.

You missed Johnny… Fucked up as it was, you’d become friends. The best of friends. No one had known you like he did, no one could ever know you like that. He was in your head, feeling everything you felt. You cared for each other. But was he even real? He was a copy of the real Johhny… Just a bunch of ones and zeros, a program on a biochip. But he was real, to you. The whole thing made your head spin…

Literally. You felt a wave of nausea wash over you, as a pain ebbed through your forehead, then dissolved at your temples. You took another deep breath, and felt River stir beside you. You needed him… You felt for him under the covers, your hand finding his next to you, and you ran your fingers along the warm skin of his muscular forearm, then pressed harder, hoping to wake him up, selfishly wanting comfort from him, knowing he wouldn’t mind…

River stirred awake, feeling your touch as he gained his bearings, and moments later his arm was snaking around you, pulling you into his chest, and you draped your arm over his torso, resting your head on his toned pec. You felt River turn his head into yours, pressing a kiss on top of your head, and you let out a shaky sigh, a small fraction of tension leaving your body, but it wasn’t enough.

River could tell you weren’t okay. You hadn’t been for a while now. All he wanted was to take away all of your pain, your worries, your fears… And every second of every day, he was trying. And you loved him for it.

“You okay?” he whispered to you, his voice cracking a little from sleep. You breathed into his chest, your exhale sending goosebumps across his skin.

“Just… Can’t sleep…” you mumbled into him. He squeezed you tighter into him.

“Anything I can do?” he asked sincerely. You thought for a moment.

“Just… Too much on my mind… I don’t know…” you mumbled again, this time propping yourself up on your elbow, as he moved his arm to let you up, his ‘ganic hand coming to the small of your back and you felt his fingertips tracing light circles into your skin. He knew exactly how to calm you down. Everything you liked, he seemed to remember. He had been a cop, after all, and human behavior was a strong suit of his. But it was more than that. Like he wanted nothing more than to make you happy, and to learn everything he could about you, to do just that.

“What’s on your mind?” River asked, his eyes now fully open in the dim light, studying your shadowed, exhausted features.

You exhaled a small, exasperated laugh. Where to even start… “I dunno… Everything… Mikoshi… Everyone I had to go through there, just to save my own life. I mean, I know they were corpos, but… They were people too, ya know? People, with families… Just ‘cause they worked for ‘Saka, that makes ‘em my enemy? Just… Where do you draw the line, ya know?”

You paused, waiting for him to stop your monologue, but he didn’t. River nodded in the dim light, giving you the space to speak your mind, to unburden yourself. You hated talking about what you were feeling, but you desperately needed to, and you knew it. You needed fucking therapy, but who could you talk to without incriminating yourself, or without being judged… You could talk to River though. Really talk to him.

“It’s just, my line, it keeps getting pushed, further and further, feels like… Especially lately… I mean I’ve done a lot of good things’n my life. Saved peoples’ lives, helped ‘em… Put a lotta evil fuckers’n the ground. But I’ve done some real shit things, too… And I have to do better… I have to do better.” Your last sentence was a statement in the darkness. Not to River, but to yourself. It was part of what had been eating at you for a while now. You were grappling with your own conscience, wondering if the lengths you’d gone to, to save your own life, had justified the means to get there…

You had a lot of blood on your hands, it was true. But the situations you found yourself in weren’t always black and white. There was so, so much grey. You had to make the decision all the time, whether or not someone else was good or bad, if they’d hurt others, if you would let them go on to do that… But what about you? What about your own moral compass?

Your head hurt, again… Another shockwave cascaded through your orbitals, and you brought your hand to your head, rubbing along your browbone and temple. River’s hand rubbed up and down your lower back, the friction of his skin on yours warm and comforting.

“You’re a good person, V. You are. You’re being too hard on yourself. Just take a break. You’ve gotta give yourself a break,” he told you, so much compassion in his voice, but he was biased, because you could hardly do wrong in his eyes. The man was head over heels for you, and you knew it. But you appreciated his words nonetheless.

He’d half expected you to argue with him, but you were too beat, and beat up, to do so. Instead, you sighed, your fingertips coming to his chest, tracing along his sternum. “Yeah…” you sighed, “You’re right, I guess… Whole things makes my head hurt, is all…”

“Come here…” River stated, his arm pulling you into his chest again, but you resisted, instead pulling at his hip, directing him to change positions. “I want you on top of me… Please…” you stated, your words laced with need, and he was happy to comply, shifting over you as you opened your legs, and then he was towering over you, propped up on his elbows on either side of your shoulders. River’s torso pressed lightly into you as he kept his weight balanced so as not to put pressure on your bruised and battered body. The feeling of him pressed into your core, between your legs, sent pangs of desperately needed pleasure coursing through you…

You sighed again, a little more tension leaving your body, and River could feel you relaxing under him, except your thighs, which tensed a bit more around his hips, and he responded by pressing himself deeper into your core. You let out a breathy moan, and felt him start to grow hard against you.

You snaked your arms around his torso, your fingernails lightly grazing along his bare skin. You needed this, so badly. This incredible man, and to let your guard down after what felt like forever. You couldn’t do that with almost anyone in your life. You felt like you were always playing the tough merc persona, while your heart broke over and over inside your chest. But you could never let anyone see the real you. Except River. Sweet River. But he wasn’t all sweet, was he…

“I just want you like this, for a bit…” you breathed to him, loving the feeling of him shielding you, protecting you, a physical barrier between you and the whole goddamn world. You couldn’t face it. Not anytime soon. But right now, you didn’t have to. It was just you and River in that moment. Nothing else. No one else.

River’s lips landed on yours, his full, powerful lips, and you kissed him hungrily back, your mouth opening to his, his tongue crashing into yours. You moaned into his mouth, and his body responded, his erection pressing harder into your core, and you bucked your hips up and into him, grinding into him as he kissed you, breathlessly.

Finally, he pulled his lips away from yours, looking into your eyes, which sparkled in the dim light, your pupils blown wide, your expression needy, desperate, for him…

He rolled his hips into you again, putting the most incredible pressure on your clit, and another wave of pleasure washed through your core. “Fuck… River…” you gasped. His lips crashed onto the delicate skin of your neck, and he kissed and sucked his way up to your earlobe, and you felt his hot breath in your ear, which sent you even more wild with desire.

“River…” you gasped, and pulled at him, you wanted him to face you, to look at you. You hand traced up his chest, his arms still on either side of you, and you placed you palm on his cheek, your thumb tracing alluringly over his jaw, his chin, his lower lip…

“Fuck, River…” you breathed, so full of desire, lust, longing… “I love you…” you gasped, and River’s mouth pulled up in a satisfied smile, and he took you in, this beautiful, vulnerable woman who was quickly becoming the center of his universe… “I love you too, V.”

And his lips were on yours again, his hips bucking between your legs, and you felt yourself getting wetter for him and more desperate by the second. You broke apart, and your hand came to the waistline of his briefs. “Take them off…” you instructed, breathless, needy…

River pulled away from you, long enough to strip off his briefs, as you pulled his oversized t-shirt off of yourself, and then his hands were gripping the waistline of your panties, and you lifted your hips and allowed him to pull them off, sliding them down your thighs, calves, ankles, them tossing them on the floor of the bedroom.

Then his strong hands were gripping your thighs, pulling you into his core, pressing your thighs apart commandingly, his dominant streak asserting itself as his body burned for yours. The fingertips of his ‘ganic hand pressed harshly into the flesh of your thigh as he pinned it down, his other hand guiding his hard, thick cock between your legs, circling it at your entrance for a few excruciatingly pleasurable moments, coating it with your slickness, and alighting the sensitive nerve endings with his tip, before pressing himself slowly into you, allowing your wet pussy to stretch and accommodate his size.

It didn’t take much to work himself into you, your body already having relaxed in anticipation, and soon he was fully sheathed by your tight, desperate pussy, thrusting rhythmically in and out of you, his torso pressing you into the mattress, his ‘ganic hand still gripping your thigh, giving you what you wanted, needed, so badly…

Everything became a blur to you, your senses overwhelmed, engulfed by River fucking you into the mattress, the scent of his perspiration from the exertion of his thrusts, the restrained, gruff moans coming from his mouth as he tried to fuck you quietly. His pelvis grazed over your clit, over and over, and your body responded, relaxing further into him and his cock penetrated deeper and deeper into your willing cunt, and you were taking all of him, his full length, stretching you, bringing you closer and closer to your desperate release…

You were a mess of stifled moans, whispering needily into River’s shoulder as he fucked you senseless. “Fuck! Yes… Please… Make me cum!” you moaned and begged into him, and he concentrated hard on holding himself off until he’d brought you to your climax. You were so close, he could feel it, the heat radiating off of you, the desperation in your whispered words, your breathy moans, the way your walls were clenching around him, your hips trying to buck up further into him, but he held you down…

“Cum for me… Fucking cum for me…” he whispered commandingly, and your body responded to another few strokes of his pelvis over your clit, and you clenched hard around his cock, moaning and gasping into his shoulder, and his thrusts slowed, allowing you to ride out the blissful waves of pure ecstasy he had brought you to…

Finally, you relaxed under him, panting, out of breath, and he kissed you, his breath ragged as well, then his thrusts resumed, harder, more deliberate this time, as he brought himself to his own release, which was close, so close…

You stifled moans as he fucked you hard into the bed, your hands gripping at his sides, encouraging him to use you for his own release… River shuddered into you, his hips locking as he came deep inside you. “Fuck!” he breathed into you, his head dipped to the side of yours, his body still enveloping you, pinning you dominantly into the mattress, making you entirely his as he rode out his orgasm.

River eased back from you, kissing you again on the lips, this time sweeter, appreciative… You kissed him back, both still breathing hard…

He pulled out of you carefully, lying panting beside you on the bed, and you closed you legs, your knees folded, trying to contain him inside you, trying to muster the energy to run to the bathroom to clean up…

*** 

Soon, you had crawled back into bed together, and you lay on your side, River pressed tightly against you from behind. His arm came around you, and you eased into his touch, feeling less burdened than you had earlier. He had an effect on you, there was no doubt about it. You sighed and relaxed further into his arms.

“I really love you, V. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise,” he stated quietly, sincerely, in the darkness. You smiled weakly, though he couldn’t see it. Maybe, just for tonight, you could believe him. That everything was going to be okay. Maybe you could let him make it all better for you. Because he wanted to. And you loved him… You really did…

You gripped his arm that was around you, holding onto him as though you’d float away if he didn’t keep you anchored in that moment…

“I love you too, River…” you mumbled into the darkness, and soon you were drifting off into the first peaceful sleep you’d had in what seemed like an eternity…


End file.
